


Fade Deluxe

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Toys, justfenders, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: Fenris drinks a potion he shouldn't have, and goes to the trustworthy Darktown Healer for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejourneymaninn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fading into you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124943) by [thejourneymaninn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/pseuds/thejourneymaninn). 



> For the lovely and talented @thejourneymaninn  
> MERRY KINKMAS EVERYONE!

Fenris thought it was all Isabela’s fault. Or maybe Merrill’s. But most certainly not his own. He was still contemplating who he should wholeheartedly blame it on, when Anders finally opened the door of his clinic. 

“Fenris?” Anders wasn’t trying to hide his surprise. “Is everything alright, where is Hawke?”

Fenris blinked and felt his eyes slip to the ground. “I don’t know where Hawke is.”

Anders cleared his throat, and it snapped Fenris out of it, and made him look back at the mage.

“Come on in, Fenris.” Anders stepped out of the way to let the elf in. “I was up anyway,” he murmured, and Fenris saw papers all over his desk. 

The mage was clearly working on his Manifesto. 

“So, what brings you here?” asked Anders, and Fenris thought about starting an argument about the Mage Underground rather than answering. But his stomach tightened, and he felt sick again. 

Anders saw that something was wrong and he led Fenris to a cot, and then stepped away to boil some water. It was Fenris’ luck – as the mage didn’t hear him hiss when he finally sat. 

“I… drank a potion Isabela gave me.” He decided the blame should fall on her. It was the only solution. “And it had some unsavoury effects.”

Anders frowned, but nodded. “Which are?” asked Anders after he lost hope that Fenris would speak without encouragement. 

Fenris opened his mouth and murmured in answer, but Anders couldn’t hear it from the cracking of the fire. He signed and prepared the tea in silence. He wanted to leave as much space and time to Fenris as he needed, but he couldn’t wait for an eternity. 

So, with the mugs in his hands, he went back to the elf. Fenris was watching his naked toes, seemingly calm. But his fists were tightly held, and his ears were twitching. Even his face was flushed.

Anders gathered his patience, and sat in front of Fenris, and handed him a mug.

“Fenris, I know our civility towards each other is still fresh, but I promise you nothing leaves the confidentiality of my clinic.” Fenris nodded into his mug, and cautiously gulped into the drink. “It wasn’t one of my potions, right?”

“No, Merrill made it. From your recipe.”

“Merrill?” Anders sighed and shook his head. “We can agree she’s a powerful mage, but she has no talent for potion making, trust me. She’s even worse than Hawke. Did Isabela steal one of my books again?”

Fenris nodded. There was no point in defending his friend when she put him in this awkward situation.

“You don’t have to tell me why you decided to drink it or anything. Just tell me the symptoms so I can cure it, alright?”

Fenris shuffled his feet, and gathered his courage. Maker, this was not how he planned his evening. But maybe it was better that it happened that day, not the next one when Anders was supposed to come over. 

“Fenris,” sighed Anders, and leaned closer to catch his eyes. “It’s alright, I really just want to help.”

Fenris cleared his throat, and blurted the answer out.

“I have an erection.” Anders blinked rapidly, but thankfully, he didn’t laugh.

“And how long have you been having it?”

“A couple of hours.”

Anders wasn’t amused. Not in the slightest. He scowled, anger making him pinch his lips tightly together.

“What exactly did you drink? An aphrodisiac?” He asked curtly. 

“It was a pale purple and Isabela said it will make me more… vigorous.”

“Vigorous, Fenris!” Anders had to put down his mug. Otherwise he might have hurled it at the wall. “You drank some unknown potion on Isabela’s insistence to make you more vigorous… it was very irresponsible of you!” 

“I know, I just wanted…” Fenris started to tell him excuses, but Anders wasn't interested. 

“You don't have to finish that, I can use my imagination,” Anders muttered with a scowl. Then he massaged the bridge of his nose, and took a deep, calming breath. “Alright, how many times did you ejaculate since taking the potion?”

Fenris flushed deeply. It wasn't Anders words, but his clinical, detached tone. He was reminded of being with a healer back in Tevinter after a fight. It was uncomfortable feeling like that again. 

“Twice, but then… it became too sensitive and uncomfortable.” He shuffled in his seat, boiling under Anders’ unwavering attention. “Anders, will you help me?”

“Of course, I will, Fenris,” answered Anders with an eye-roll. “But you had better not do any of this in the future.”

“I won’t, I swear,” he promised promptly. 

“Please, take of your clothes, and go to the back. It’s warmer in my room. I’ll bring the necessary tools.”

Fenris’ flush extended to the tip of his ears, but he did as he was told. He hoped the awkwardness would soon dissipate. In recent months, he didn’t like it when Anders stayed angry with him for prolonged periods of time. He took off his clothes in hurried movements, not even bothering to fold them now. His skin felt sensitive and too small for his body. 

But Anders soon arrived with a bucket of ice and a handful of other stuff. 

“You know, this could be a fun experience if done properly and with care,” he said cynically. “But now you need to be honest with me. Has it been over four hours?”

“No, it hasn’t. Somewhere between two and three.”

“Good, then it’s not that worrying. I’m glad you sought my help before four hours.”

Anders took of his coat, but he seemed tense and irritated. Fenris knew it was justified, but still. He hoped Anders would just roll his eyes, and make him drink a potion that would cancel the effects. 

“What can you do? Can’t I drink something that nullifies the previous potion?”

“Without knowing the full list of ingredients, I don’t think that would be a good idea,” murmured Anders, and pulled of his boots. “What I can do is help tire you out in a controlled, safe environment. So, there’s no chafing and you won’t feel totally beaten tomorrow. Is that ok with you, Fenris?”

Fenris gulped and nodded. Anders continued to disrobe, and the sight made him even more aroused. There was something incredibly erotic about Anders losing more and more clothes, while he was clearly unhappy with the situation. Fenris felt his skin burn with more intensity, as the thought’s wrongness settled in him. 

“Anders, if you don’t want to do this…”

“I do, Fenris, I really do.” Anders was more than upset. “You have no idea how much time I spend each day thinking about you, and all the ways I can make you feel good.” The idea knocked the wind out of Fenris. Did Anders really do that? He wasn’t alone in this? “But now I must, or else you’ll suffer. And we’re not entirely convinced about the rightness of the situation.”

Fenris bit into his mouth. He made both of his friends worry, just because he let himself be goaded into drinking this potion.

“I assure you, I’m in my right mind, and I chose to come here.”

“Just as you chose to try a potion to be more vigorous? Why didn’t you stay with Isabela to test it out with her then, hm?” Fenris blinked at him, confused. How did Isabela come back in the picture? “Or did she have buyer’s remorse?”

Before Fenris could say anything, Anders turned away angrily and crossed his arms. He murmured softly under his breath – clearly having a discussion with Justice.

Suddenly, the situation became clear to Fenris. Anders wasn’t angry at him, he was… jealous at Isabela. He thought Fenris was taking a potion for her? Oh, the silly mage… 

He stood, and crossed the small room to walk up to Anders. 

“Mage, listen, there seems to be a misunderstanding.”

“No, I think not,” he said coldly, turning his head away. 

“Isabela gave the potion to me two days ago. I wasn’t supposed to drink it until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” asked Anders incredulous. “But tomorrow I was supposed to go over to the mansion, wasn’t I.” Fenris hoped he didn’t have to say anything else, but apparently Anders’ skull was really thick. “So how did you plan it? Have Isabela over for afternoon tea and then I get to be the dessert?”

“No, mage, not at all.” Fenris stepped in front of him, and gently grabbed his arms. “I have nothing with Isabela. I wanted to be ready for our date.”

“With an unknown potion to make you more vigorous?” Anders was still unconvinced, but Fenris was keen on making him believe.

“Yes. It seems I need additional help to keep up with the infamous Grey Warden stamina.”

Anders blinked at him, then he furrowed his brows. “Did you really?” he asked in a low, suspicious voice.

“Yes, I’m telling the truth, Anders.”

Immediately, Anders’ whole demeanour changed. “So… is this a challenge? A mighty warrior against a frail, delicate mage?”

Fenris had to snort at that. Anders was neither frail, nor delicate. Quite the contrary. 

“It can be, if you’re finally comfortable with the situation. The both of you.” He took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Because I’d like both of you to participate.”

Anders looked taken aback, and cocked his head to the side.

“Are you sure? I know we briefly mentioned it, but…”

“I am certain, mage,” interrupted him Fenris, and stepped ever-so close. “You and Justice, both.”

“This needs some further negotiation. And… Justice has questions.”

“Yes? Let him ask them.”

Anders nodded and let Justice surge forward. In the beginning, it was an alien, scary manoeuvre, but nowadays it was practiced and easy. Like getting off his boots at night. 

“Fenris,” murmured Justice, his presence alone making it obvious that Anders was no longer the one holding the reigns.

Fenris felt his knees weaken as the spirit’s aura sent tingles through his lyrium, making him aware of his pulsing arousal. In that moment, he felt uncontrollably drawn to Justice, more than to Anders. So, he let it wash over him, and he closed the slight gap between their faces and kissed Justice. 

It was always a vastly different experience than kissing Anders. The mage was tender, softly caressing his lips or sometimes wild, biting at him roughly. You couldn’t really predict which one was it going to be. But with Justice? There were no surprises. The kiss was relentless, as one would imagine kissing a being from the Fade was like. Justice was aware and understood the concept of kissing, he grew fond of it. More so when he felt Fenris’ pulse quicken and his eyes glaze over once he was released. 

“Don’t try to distract me now, Fenris,” scolded him Justice, even as he hugged the elf close to their body. “We’re happy to see you come to us with this suggestion. But we’re afraid of you doing it for the wrong reasons.”

“Is it not a good reason that I have lain awake every night, aching for you?”

Justice frowned, then grinned slightly. “Anders tells me you’re toying with us. He told you this exact phrase months ago.” 

“But it’s true,” purred Fenris, kissing the side of their face, then slowly kissing along their jaw. “I’m truly honest with you. I want you, both of you. Would you have me begging?” He changed tactic, and asked the question with defiantly raising his chin. 

Justice hummed, and stroked along Fenris spine – tickling the lyrium along it. His hands stayed at Fenris’ tailbone, gently pressing in, making the elf groan and push his crotch into their thigh. 

“We both know only Anders begs here. Never you, Fenris. Never you,” he repeated, then kissed Fenris again. With hard purpose and intent. “Anders will prepare you and take the necessary precautions that you’re not hurt in your eagerness,” he continued, thumb caressing Fenris’ reddened lips. Fenris licked his finger without conscious thought. “I’ll wait for your invitation. But I'll stay close.”

Fenris shivered at the loss of the openly cracking energies as Justice receded. Anders pupils were blown wide and he wasted no time losing all of his remaining clothes. Fenris enthusiastically helped him along, not wanting to waste any more time. 

“Sit on the bed for me, please,” murmured Anders lowly, pushing Fenris in that direction with a gentle shove. 

Fenris sat, clasping his knees eagerly and he felt his mouth watering as Anders took a small container and carried it over the bed. 

Anders proceeded to kneel between his knees, pushing them wide with his shoulders. He kissed Fenris’ sternum, then slowly inched lower and lower. 

“Mage,” Fenris gasped. He so loved when Anders did this to him, his wicked tongue pleasuring every inch of his body. 

Anders kissed his stomach, lips hot on his skin, purposefully avoiding the tattoos. The mage’s own aura was enough to send small bursts of tingles through his lyrium. 

“You said you came twice, right?” asked Anders, kissing the tip faintly. Fenris grunted, not trusting his words. “How sensitive is it now?”

Anders grinned at him, then kissed wetly the head, then wrapped his lips around it and sucked it deep into his mouth. 

Fenris groaned, and buried his fingers into Anders hair, holding onto him. Anders bobbed his head a couple of times, then pulled off with an obscene pop. 

“Still too sensitive?” he asked with mischief in his eyes. 

“Nu-uh, it's good,” answered Fenris. “You can continue.” And oh, Anders did. 

He licked Fenris’s dick all over, getting it nice and wet, then swallowed it deep into his soft throat. Fenris keened, and let himself fall back on the bed. Anders wasn’t even pretending to draw it out. He got straight to the point, pleasuring Fenris with utter abandon. 

“Anders, your mouth, your fucking mouth, fuck!” Fenris knew he wasn’t going to last long like this, but the good thing about weird stamina potions was that he didn’t have to. 

So he stopped biting his lips and trying to hold off his orgasm, and with a polite warning he came hot and deep into Anders’ throat. Thankfully Anders was prepared and didn’t choke, he even chased the runaway droplets with his tongue. 

Fenris shuddered with oversensitivity, while Anders grinned at him widely like a cat who had got the cream. 

“Now that we took off the edge a little,” he murmured and popped the container open. “We can start solving your little problem.” 

Fenris listened with keen interest as Anders smeared a cool, clear gel all over his erection. It felt great, the cream gently cooling his flesh and offering calming relief. 

“We’ll have to wait until your skin soaked up all of it,” added Anders smugly, tugging at Fenris’ penis with the pretense of massaging it in. 

“And what should we do until we wait, mage?”

“Justice really wants to lick you.”

“Where exactly?” asked Fenris, because his thoughts were slow this soon after an orgasm. 

“Everywhere, but… I explained rimming to him recently, and--” Before he could finish his sentence, Fenris was sitting on the edge and muffled his words with a searing hot kiss.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Fenris murmured into Anders’ mouth. “I want that, yes, please.”

“So eager, aren’t you, Fenris?” Anders kissed him again, long and hot. Then he pulled back, and reluctantly let go of Fenris lips. “Wait a moment, I’ll be right back.”

Fenris sat back, trying to calm his breathing. The prospect of what was to come filled him to the brim with bright anticipation. 

“Here, have a drink,” Anders pushed a mug into his hand filled with ice-water and Fenris gulped it down eagerly. He didn’t notice how thirsty he had been. “There's more, I'll keep the rest close. Well, lay down for me, Fenris, when you're ready.”

Fenris scouted backwards and raised his knees by putting his hands underneath them. 

“I want to see you,” murmured Fenris. 

Anders grinned and pushed a small pillow under his own knees and one under Fenris’ hips. He then put the lube in arm's reach and glanced up at Fenris. 

“Maker, you're beautiful,” he told the elf honestly, and caressed reverently the back of his thighs and ass. “Whenever you want to stop just say so, alright?”

Fenris scowled, and patted Anders’ head with one foot. 

“Yes, mage, I know the rules. Now let Justice out to play, will you?”

Anders grinned widely and said, “I'll enjoy the show.” Then his amber eyes turned blue and his whole posture changed as Justice took over. 

“What a glorious feast,” said Justice without irony or sarcasm, as he knew nothing of those. He grabbed Fenris’ hips and pulled him closer, roughly but with absolute care. “Anders tells me you're not to be touched so that the salve can do its job. So you'll keep your hands away, understood?”

“Yes, yes, I understand.”

Justice leaned closer, his presence making the air around them feel heavy with magnetism and licked Fenris’ balls. 

“You taste like home,” Justice murmured, and Fenris had to bite his lips to not let the laugh out. Only a spirit would say something while using their tongue on his genitals. 

Then Justice kissed his taint, and his fingers spread his cheeks even further and laughter was the last thing on Fenris’ mind. 

He forgot how to breathe when Justice laved at his rim, kissing and nibbling at it with his lips. 

Justice’s tongue was insistent on him, and Fenris wondered why he didn't dare to bring this up sooner. Justice replaced his hot tongue with an oiled finger, and all previous thoughts went up in flames in Fenris’ mind. 

Just one, thick finger, but so expertly curled and twisted, Fenris was soon panting desperately. 

“Justice, fuck, give me another finger.”

But rather then doing so, Justice pulled back even that one finger, and instead pushed his wet tongue back inside. 

Fenris whimpered, but couldn't complain. His lyrium was buzzing on his skin, responding to Justice's powers. And Justice miraculously could lick him so deep, Fenris stopped caring how that was even possible. 

Then Justice pulled up, and slicked his erection with the salve again, tugging at it with a cruelly loose fist. 

Fenris’ toes curled, and hoisted his hips even further, just to feel him closer to Justice. 

“A f-finger, Justice!”

“If you insist,” answered the spirit, lips curling into a half smile. “A finger for you, Fenris.” 

And true to his word, Justice pushed in with only one finger, but that went to stroke his prostate immediately, as an apology. 

Fenris scoffed and made a low, protesting sound, rocking back on that lone finger. 

“Would you like another one, Fenris?” asked Justice smugly. Apparently Anders as a host was a very, very bad influence on him. 

“Yes, Venhedis, yes!”

And finally Justice graced him with two, going straight to his prostate, massaging it in an always chanting rhythm. 

Fenris couldn't keep his eyes off them - Justice's otherworldly blue eyes burnt in their passion, searching for clues on Fenris’ flushed face for his enjoyment. 

“You're close, I recognise the signs of your body. Anders often dreams about them,” murmured Justice, and kissed the back of one knee. 

“Yes, I’m-” But his moan broke off as Justice gripped the base of his penis, expertly cutting off his impending orgasm. 

Fenris shook with the need of it, riding the waves of intense pleasure crashing over his body, all the while Justice smiled at him widely. 

After a couple of minute or so, Fenris controlled his breathing, and looked at Justice expectantly. 

“Should I go back to licking you or… Would you rather come on our dick?”

Fenris had to gulp, because his mouth watered suddenly. 

“Get in me, you bloody tease,” said Fenris, and let go of his knees in order to curl his arms around their neck. 

Justice grabbed Fenris’ hips, and lifted him off of the bed to put him further from the edge of it, and Justice kneeled on the mattress too. 

“With pleasure,” whispered Justice. He swiftly lubed his penis, then guided it to Fenris’ quivering hole. He gently pushed the head in, and Fenris gripped his shoulders tightly. “All good?”

“All good,” muttered Fenris, and pulled them down to a hot, unnecessarily wet kiss. Justice hummed into it, then with shallow trusts, seated himself fully into Fenris - making the elf gasp in satisfaction. “Now,” mumbled Fenris, hugging them close with crossing his ankles around their back, “if you value our friendship, move!”

Justice chuckled, but he needed no more encouragement. He pulled almost out, then pushed himself slowly back. He repeated it a dozen times, until finally he changed the angle to directly hit Fenris’ prostate with every thrust. 

“You can do it more roughly, I'm not gonna break, believe me,” complained Fenris with a mild frown. Then gripped Justice hair tightly, pulling them into a biting kiss. “Now stop being such a tease and show me that Grey Warden stamina.”

Justice grumbled, but obeyed to Fenris’ request, making the elf cross his eyes in pleasure. Because Justice was stronger than Anders or him in an unnatural way, being a spirit after all. 

But damn, just like Anders, Fenris loved a good pounding once in a while. And that he got from Justice who angled and measured his thrust to make it as good as possible for Fenris. 

Soon Fenris was close again, but Justice suddenly slowed his movements again making Fenris lose all his patience. 

“Oh, no you won't,” he murmured smugly, and lit his lyrium. 

Justice promptly quickened his pace as his skin split into blue-fire veins in response. Fenris felt it finally push him over the edge, and he just kept coming and coming all over his quivering stomach. He purposefully tightened his muscles even more, milking the orgasm out from Justice.

For a short moment, or maybe an eternity, they lay on each other, panting and basking in the afterglow. 

“That was amazing,” purred Justice and kissed Fenris sweetly. He was high on lyrium and had to retreat to the back of Anders’ mind to steep in the glorious feelings. “I'll have to sleep now, but I won't go far,” he added, words already slurring together, and kissed Fenris’ cheek. 

“Sleep well,” murmured Fenris, and combed then golden hair out of their face. 

As the blue light dissipated, Anders clear brown eyes blinked at him, wantonly. 

“That was quite the show,” he murmured, and kissed Fenris. Just to truly feel himself settle in his body. “You should sleep too, if you want. I'll bring a wet rag.”

Fenris nodded, then glanced down at his flaccid, spent cock.

“Do you think it's over?”

Anders followed his eyes, and made a questioning sound. “I'm glad to see it finally went down. That was really unhealthy, you know. But I'm not sure. Take a nap, then we'll see where we stand.”

Anders leaned down and planted a short kiss on Fenris’ kiss-swollen lips. Then he stood to wash up quickly, and to get the rag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy smut - as usual.

 

“That was quite the show,” he murmured, and kissed Fenris. Just to truly feel himself settle in his body. “You should sleep too, if you want. I'll bring a wet rag.”

Fenris nodded, then glanced down at his flaccid, spent cock. 

“Do you think it's over?”

Anders followed his eyes, and made a questioning sound. “I'm glad to see it finally went down. That was really unhealthy, you know. But I'm not sure. Take a nap, then we'll see where we stand.”

Anders leaned down and planted a short kiss on Fenris’ kiss-swollen lips. Then he stood to wash up quickly, and to get the rag. 

Fenris purred on the bed, his whole body comfortably spent and drained from tension. When Anders brought the rag, he took it out of the mage’s hand, and cleaned himself. Then he lay back down to gather his strength. 

His eyes wandered over Anders who kept himself busy, walking in and out of the room. The mage didn't bother with clothes and his glorious nakedness was teasing Fenris. He loved Anders’ purposeful stride and the width of his shoulder.

It was also alluring to remain in bed while someone else was finding work to do. 

But soon it became  _ boring  _ to be so alone, so the next time Anders walked back into the room, Fenris called out to him. 

“Mage, come here,” he purred, and Anders smiled at him. 

“A moment, love,” he replied cheekily, and took a basket from the floor and walked out again. 

Fenris felt his ears twitch, when Anders was deep in thought, he tended to forget about himself and call him that…  _ Love _ . What a ridiculous notion. 

But before he could spare any more thought on it, Anders came back with a box and a wicked grin on his face. 

Fenris had to swallow in anticipation. “What's in there, mage?”

“Curious, aren't you,” Anders murmured and kneeled on the bed to show him. Inside, surrounded by soft paper lay a beautifully carved and polished stone toy. 

It was shaped like a sinfully beautiful penis. It wasn't enormous, at least not alarmingly, so Fenris felt his skin start to prickle in eagerness. 

“I was thinking of riding you while you have this inside,” said Anders, blinking with a foolishly hopeful expression. “What do you think? A true test for your stamina.”

Fenris pulled Anders close to kiss away the doubt lingering in his voice. 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , do it,” he murmured eagerly. 

Anders laid Fenris back gently. “You don’t need a lot of stretching, but to be safe,” he mumbled.

“You just want an excuse to put your fingers in me,” Fenris chuckled, and Anders grinned at him.

“That might be so.” He smeared lube on his fingers and slowly pushed them inside. He was genuinely fond of Fenris’ expression when he did this. Fenris’ face became soft and open, delicate in his abandon. Not trying to struggle with the pleasure, just letting it consume him completely. 

This is why Anders was always so grateful and happy to be on top. It gave him the absolute satisfaction to know he was the one who put that expression on Fenris’ handsome face. He absolutely  _ loved _ making Fenris this stupidly happy. 

He lubed up the toy quickly, and teased it around Fenris’ hole. 

“You look lovely like this,” Anders caught himself whispering. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes, yes, I am ready for it!” Fenris eagerly stretched out on the bed, begging for it with his body. 

Anders pushed the toy in, inch by inch, with tantalising slowness. Judging by Fenris’ face, he knew that the thickness felt just  _ right.  _ And after pushing it in completely, he twisted and turned it, making Fenris completely lose his composure.

“Anders!” he moaned in surprise, as the pressure hit his prostate. “Anders, that’s…”

“Is that good, love?”

Fenris gripped the headboard, and promptly broke it. Anders laughed at that, but Fenris opened his eyes, and his green irises flashed at him dangerously. 

Anders’ mouth quickly dried out, and he fully took in the pretty image Fenris made. Still, he grinned at him, because he loved danger just as much as he loved Fenris. 

“I take that as a yes,” he purred, vibrating gently from eagerness. He reached back with his other hand behind himself, but kept teasing Fenris further. “I bought this one just for you, but I have a very similar one. I had to try it out myself, before I introduced this to you. It must feel so  _ nice _ , it was for me… I love to imagine getting  _ rawed _ by you, Fenris.” Fenris groaned loud at that, but listened intently, waiting for Anders to continue. “How did you think I spent those three aching years without you?” He leaned down and sucked licked along Fenris’ chest, tongue circling around a nipple. 

“You fucked yourself with a toy to the thought of me?” croaked Fenris, voice suddenly wrecked. 

“Constantly,” breathed Anders, capturing Fenris’ bite-reddened lips into a searing kiss.

“Show me how,” murmured Fenris.

Anders gripped the base of the toy more tightly, and turned it a little, changing both the angle and the rhythm. Fenris arched from the bed, feeling ever so happy to be  _ fucked _ with the toy.

“Aren’t you greedy, now. Getting fucked all night,” said Anders, beaming down at Fenris. “I hope this is what you wanted with that potion. You look so damn beautiful, Fenris, just as I imagined you would.” 

Fenris glared at him, talking  _ nonsense _ during such an intimate moment, but he couldn’t find the appropriate words to reprimand him. Not when the toy pushed him teasingly close to another orgasm. 

But Anders’ wickedness knew no bounds, and he suddenly stopped thrusting the toy in and out of him, just leaving it in.

Fenris tried to cant his hips, but due to its shape, it only filled him, but didn’t put pressure on that one spot he desperately wanted.

“Anders~!”

“I know, love, I know,” he laughed with joy. “Be patient for me, I promise it’ll be good for you.” He leaned down and kissed Fenris on his mouth, as an apology. “There’s nothing better than have you writhing on my bed in desperation. That’s only  _ just _ after all the times you had me on your bed like this.”

“Is this poetic justice then?” asked Fenris with a wide smirk. 

Anders laughed, and kissed him again. “Yes, exactly,” he murmured into Fenris’ mouth.  

Then Anders moved back and kneeled over Fenris, and slowly, ever so slowly sat down on him. He delighted in every precious inch of Fenris’ swollen dick. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated, and Fenris was finally,  _ finally  _ balls deep in him.

“Yes,” Anders whimpered loudly. “I love this so much,” he moaned. Fenris gripped his hips, but didn’t move him, he was merely holding onto him. “Your fat, juicy dick in me.”

Fenris breathed out a laugh at that. “Your filthy mouth, Anders,” he laughed. “ _ Festis bei umo canavarum _ …”

“Let’s hope not,” huffed Anders, and started moving his body. “And now… I’ll ride you until I can’t move anymore” 

“Promises, promises,” said Fenris with a smirk, and slapped Anders ass hard. Anders ground down on him in answer..

“Move your legs up,” he directed Fenris to move. “A little more, yes,” he said, up until Fenris’ face contorted, and he gasped loudly. “There you go.” 

Fenris inhaled shakily. The new angle of his hips jostled the toy inside him, and now every time Anders moved, he felt is on both ends. Words lost their meaning in Fenris’ mind - all that remained was absolute bliss, and he fell back on the bed and let the feeling wash over him. He never liked being a passive receiver of pleasure, but now he was unable to do anything else but take and take whatever Anders decided to give him. 

And Anders? Oh, he was having the time of his life. He fucked himself magnanimously with Fenris’ cock. The control he had over his own and Fenris’ pleasure was heady as the red wine Fenris loved so much. 

“That’s it,” he murmured encouragingly, as Fenris clasped their hands together, gripping his fingers as if those were the only things keeping him grounded in reality. 

Anders wanted to make a show of it, twist his spine and moan wantonly, but there was no need for pretenses. He was lost in the dark green of Fenris’ eyes and all he could do was smile down at him and try to move faster and faster, because this whole thing between them felt dangerously more than just sex, and that scared Anders. 

Fenris let his hands go in favour of wrapping his fingers over Anders hard cock, and twisted his wrists in a way that he was absolutely certain would send Anders directly to the Maker’s side.

“Oh, Fenris, Fenris~” howled Anders without meaning to, and felt himself tumble over the edge, and paint Fenris’ with his come. And then he got back to himself just enough to start talking nonsense again. “Fill me, fill me, please, fill me to the brim with your creamy come, please!”

Fenris would have laughed, but Anders tightened his muscles around him and he was unable to do anything else, but come deep inside him. 

Anders pulled up a little, then pushed down again, just to make some of it dribble out of him, down on Fenris’ cock. 

Fenris’ breathing hitched. It was so lewd and erotic - he wanted to commission a painting and cover an entire wall of his room with it.

“Oh, so sorry for the mess,” giggled Anders, then pulled away from Fenris, then gently extricated the toy as well. 

“Put it away,” murmured Fenris impatiently. And once Anders threw it back into its box, he pulled Anders down on the bed to kiss him softly and tiredly. 

“I have to go wash,” complained Anders with a half-hearted whine. 

“Then go,” deadpanned Fenris, pulling away completely, raising his hands in surrender. “I’m not stopping you at all.”

“You ass,” laughed Anders, and leaned down to steal one… two… three more kisses. “I’ll be right back,” he said, and jumped out of the bed in a hurry. He was afraid, otherwise he would never leave. 

Fenris went after him and washed himself quickly, stealing kisses and soft caresses constatly. 

“I hope you are satisfied with the care you received,” grinned at him Anders lewdly.

“Oh, we’re not finished,” Fenris said seriously, willing the muscles in his face to remain neutral.

Anders’ eyes grew big in alarm and he stole a glance down at Fenris dick - which was thankfully completely, utterly flaccid now. Fenris bit his laugh back, because Anders seemed absolutely relieved by that.

“How else can I be of assistance, Fenris?” asked Anders, sensing mischief. 

“You still have to kiss me until I fall asleep.”

“Oh, you’re ab-so-lutely right, serah! How could I forget?” He pulled Fenris back into the room, and onto the bed again.

And he almost stopped, because Fenris smiled. Actually smiled at him, fully, without any reserve. 

“Silly mage,” he mumbled and kissed Anders softly. And kept doing it, until they both fell asleep peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it quickly, because I wanted to feel productive and reduce the number of my wips. Comments make my muse return from war :*


End file.
